Against the Odds
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Sequal to Mother's love and Daughter's Lust, Not a one-shot, OC-Centric, Lots of lemons, Strong but not godlike main character. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequal of daughter's lust and mother's love that i wrote about.**

**Completely OC centric.**

**M-rated, smut fic with plot and actual substance. **

**PS: Forget what I said about everyone being buck ass naked, they still wear clothes, but have no problem walking around in the nude if they feel like it, after all if having sex in the middle of a crowded street is counted as the norm modesty really has no place there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, I do however own all the characters in this story except Kurama, whom I'm on the fence about putting in here.**

* * *

2 Billion years.

That is how long it has been since the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan had migrated to another world and the clan had truly prospered. The girls were impregnated often and the populace had grown at a rapid pace until eventually the clan had split, many had left the main clan to go to other parts of planet Uzumaki and after many generations the leaders of the branches claimed territories of their own with 2 major beliefs separating them, they disagreed on the treatment of females one half claiming them to be equal the other claiming them as no more than slaves for the futas, the leader of every territory being known as a territory ruler.

Various traditions had been formed by the women and futas of planet Uzumaki, one is the fact that futas were now able to simply grab any passing female on the road and stick it in, just like that, various systems had of course been set into place for taking care of the children born of this, it had also become normal that the seal created by Kushina to stop the aging process of the wearer and also expanding their life by a few hundred years, normally it is place during the woman's 20s, some however have taken to having it placed a bit...earlier(lolis), they also have the tradition of all females being sent to the territory ruler to lose their virginity taken, and futas would generally lose theirs with their female mother or one of their sisters

Another new rule was marking, it basically stated that if the female allowed it a futa could mark them as their own and add them to their harem, in the case of a marked girl the only ones who were allowed to fuck them were the one who marked them, people given express permission to by the one who marked them, their futanari parent and siblings as well as any futanari children they had, and the territory ruler of their territory who was able to take anyone she pleased even other futas, the only case however that a ruler would be on the receiving end would be when visiting another territory where the ruler of that territory had the right to fuck her, though few exorcised that right as the potential drawbacks of a child conceived of 2 rulers acted as a deterrent, this however is not to say females couldn't become rulers.

At some point a seal had been created to turn females into futas, the seal itself was a forbidden technique only to be used in the case of a female becoming ruler, any other time the transformed futa would be labeled as a criminal unless turned by force in which the one who did it is the criminal and the turned one has a reverse seal used on them.

The seal however has never been legally used in kunoichi ruled territories, for the simple reason that it never had to be, the rules of becoming a ruler candidate in a kunoichi territory were simple.

Rule 1. Have the respect of the people, for the half of the territories where women were seen as lower people this was already impossible

Rule 2. They cannot ever be marked as it would not be good for the ruler to be subservient to another, while not seeming to be a problem, there is a reason females are almost always allowing themselves to be marked,

If they are not marked, they are free game for ALL non criminal futanari, time that the futas would be using to train is lost when the female is interrupted to be fucked (though it is generally considered something of a taboo to interrupt ones training time so that isn't worried about)

Another problem with it is the pregnancies, in a world where there is no birth control being someone that is always having their womb pumped full of semen would cause a large number of pregnancies, the mark which keeps others from doing so would act as a buffer lowering the amount of time females give birth, unmarked girls have no such buffer. (If somehow a female did end up as a turned ruler, the amount of children they'd have birthed by that time would not be small by any means)

Rule 3. They need to be a strong kunoichi, simple enough? wrong. Remember, girls aiming for ruler are not marked. Training to be on the level of other kunoichi while constantly having to take months off for child baring, not to mention the times their put out of commission after receiving the lust of their peers.

Seriously actually becoming strong enough to be considered for the position was nearly impossible for female kunoichi, so most simply didn't bother trying and let themselves be marked by someone they liked, and as such the seal was kept in storage, never being legally used.

* * *

Tsukino Uzumaki-Namikaze was a smart girl, from the time she was a little girl and had first gained the dream of becoming territory ruler she'd known that her chances would be small, especially after she hits puberty and loses her virginity to the current ruler, becoming fucking material, so she had a realization, before she hit puberty she would not have any real interruptions to her training,

Nobody knew about it but at one time when her class had gone on a field trip to the Uzu Island Ruins (the original elemental nations Uzu) she'd stumbled across an ancient scroll with various techniques that had been lost to time, her favorites, the rasengan and Kage Bunshin used by one of the 3 founding mothers Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, she learned the technique in secret and had taken to training using the shadow clone method.

Now at age 13 Tsukino could say without a doubt that while she hid her strength to keep people from asking questions, she was the best of her age group in her academy, period. She was confident with the head start and the Kage Bunshin she'd be able to keep up with the futas, now she only had one problem though, along with being the strongest she was also the best looking of her age group. With blonde and red highlighted, wavy hair, sparkling amethyst eyes, pale white skin, and her 3 sizes measuring at 82, 59, 78, it seems even amongst all the beauties that made up Planet Uzumaki she was a special case, many of the futas in the class really want to make her a part of their harem.

When they find out she doesn't plan on being marked, she can already tell she'll be spending a LOT of time with a dick shoved inside of her, lucky for her the ancient scroll came with something useful in this case

The Anti Pregnancy Seal :D

The design was damaged by time but she'd managed to recreate an imperfect form of it, so while it wasn't 100% she'd at least still be able to not worry about birthing one child after another and taking months off her training.

* * *

As Tsukino woke up she stretched out the kinks in her body and tried to get the last remnants of sleep from her system, she'd stayed up training late last night seeing as it'd be her last guaranteed day of uninterrupted training, today was the day her class would be going to the ruler's mansion to lose their virginities and from that point she just knew she'd have a lot less time for herself from this point onward.

Heading to the bathroom, she went through her morning pleasantries and took a shower, coming out about 20 minutes later while wiping her hair she glanced at her clock and her eyes widened

_'SHIT I'M LATE' _Deciding to forego breakfast she quickly sealed her equipment and grabbed the clothes that she'd laid out for the day before racing off. Bursting out of her apartment door Tsukiko hopped on one foot as she tried to pull up her black, tied at the side panties, finally getting them on she locked the door and started running to the academy while trying to get her bra on, pausing for a little while to wave at one of her neighbors. Finally hooking on the bra on she put on a black shirt that ended just above her stomach and a white jacket before realizing she'd forgotten her pants and shoes at home.

_'Tch, dammit whatever no time' _ deciding going back would take to long she decided to just go with only her panties on the lower half of her body. Making her way into the school she bolted to her class.

* * *

Meanwhile in her class the teacher Miyuki a pink haired futa woman with absurdly large breasts, glasses over her purple eyes and very much naked, was busy taking attendance of the female students forgoing to mention the futas as they had the day off since the teachers would be guarding the female students to and from the mansion, stopping only to give off the occasional moan as her sister and teacher's assistant Mizuko sucked her off.

At the back of the class stood 2 girls.

One with strawberry blonde hair reaching down between her shoulders and blue eyes, she had an hour glass figure she was dressed in a purple chinese style dress, the sides were open up to her hips showing she had no panties on. The girl next to her had long blonde hair and was obviously someone that had used the anti age seal at a young age, she had green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, short skirt purple kimono. These were Mayumi and Chiriko, 2 of Tsukino's 3 best friends since they were kids and the only ones who knew that she was hiding her true strength.

"Suki"

"here"

"T-(mmnnn)Tara"

"Here"

"Geez, where is that girl"

"Knowing her she spent too long training last night and overslept" the blonde haired loli replied

"Tsubame"

"Here"

"Shit she's next, hurry up girl"

"Tsu, Oh-Ohhhhhhhhhhh" As if Kami herself had mercy on their friend, Miyuki-sensei came just as she was about to call her out, grabbing Mizuko-sensei's head as she released her load down her throat as her sister in turned swallowed all she could, a little bit still leaking from her mouth and down her chin, this went on for a few minutes until Miyuki pulled out and released a few more spurts onto her.

"(Pant pant) Thanks for that Mizuko-chan"

"It's alright Onee-chan" she replied before she got up and shunshined away to clean herself off before it was time for the trip.

"Ok, now where was I, Ah yes, Tsukino"

(SLAM)"Here!" the girl shouted as she burst into the class

"Cutting it a bit close there eh Tsukino, though I must say I love the way you're dressed" The teacher said in both mirth and lust as she drank in her students state of dress, or rather undress, Tsukino was a serious girl and was mostly always dressed so even if not fully the state of undress the above average beauty was in now was a large turn on

_'ah I'll have to do Mizuko on the carriage during one of the other teacher's shifts_' she thought as she noticed herself at full mast again.

"Eheheh, I was up a bit late last night and overslept"

"It's fine, you can go to your seat now"

"Hai sensei" with a small bow Tsukino ran up to her seat between her friends

"Hey guys" she said as they waved in response before the smallest of their group spoke up

"You have to be one of the luckiest girls alive"

"Eh?"

"She's talking about the fact that sensei was getting a blowjob from Mizuko-sensei and came just as she was about to call you the first time"

Tsukino blinked at that

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Damn" she cursed

"...eh"

"OK that's everyone, now please form an orderly line and go out to the carriage" Miyuki-sensei called as the girls got up

"C'mon guys what's the first rule of the universe we're all taught growing up"

"Luck is a balanced thing, for every stroke of good or bad luck one receives a stroke of the opposite will come, but come on Tsukino-chan that's just a superstition"

"Yeah, well I'm watching my back just in case" she said as they followed the line out the door, her two friends not worried about it, after all it was a superstition and if it wasn't, then what was the worst that could happen right?

Oh those poor girls if only they knew.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, as you can see the fic won't be just constant lemons and will actually contain plat...an alot of lemons, like I plan to do for my pokegirl fic...only with more lemons.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukino's First Time

**Against the Odds**

**OK Time for chapter 2 of Against the Odds.**

**Against the Odds contains gratuitous amounts of sex and sex related things, should not be read in presence of children, spouse or any form of authoritative figure. Trust me it's for your own damned good.**

**OC centric, Smut with plot, M-rated for a reason, Strong Protagonist **

**Disclaimer: I do no...wait a minute I own Everything here other than chakra, jutsu and Kurama, sweet :D**

**PS. To those who like my DxD fic, you might want to vote on my poll since I kinda need that thing done with before I can continue the fic and all sooo yeah.**

* * *

_Last chapter: Tsukino's is now being sent via caravan to the Territory Ruler's mansion._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tsukino's first time**

Tsukino was at the moment was an odd combination of annoyed and horny, why you ask? well her class had gotten on the caravan, they hadn't even left the village yet and yet her homeroom teacher and her assistant/sister had decided to fuck until their shift in protecting the students...on the seat right next to her...while she was trying to sleep the trip away.

_'God dammit, my panties are soaked now' _She said as she looked down at the growing puddle forming on her seat below her now soaked through panties, at this rate she'd end up with a rash in a really uncomfortable place. With a sigh she got up and removed her panties revealing her dripping snatch for all to see. In the corner of her eye she could see some of the other Futanari teachers start jerking off to her and felt her eye twitch, dammit she knew the sight of her not fully dressed was rare but seriously?!

_'Great, looks like the students aren't the only ones I'll have to worry about after today, that's just perfect' _looking back she saw her friends a few seats back silently snickering at her situation, she glared, they promptly turned away and started whistling with mock innocent looks on their face. With another sigh she decided it would be prudent to look for another seat, so she started looking around seeing a seat not that far from where her friends were she began making her way there, unfortunately half way there she felt a warm liquid shoot onto her back, ass and hair, her eye started twitching again. She spun around to confront the teacher that had cum on her only to be met with a shot to the face, a glob of it entering her mouth which had been open to begin yelling.

She froze, her face went blank, then she just spat it out, spun around and made her way to the empty seats, pausing to send a withering glare at her two friends who were laughing at her situation, though they were too far gone to stop from just her glare, she even thoght she heard one of them mutter something along the lines of that's what she gets for being so popular, they did stop however when she scooped some of it off her and flung it into their mouths, they actually swallowed reflexively before shooting her a glare which she returned with a mischievous smirk, before making her way to the empty seat and resting her head down to sleep.

* * *

( a few hours later at the mansion)

Tsukino now stood with the rest of the class waiting for the territory ruler to come, the cum had been cleaned off her already in a lake near the mansion but there was now a new issue,

She was now completely naked.

Apparently while some teachers had taken to following Miyuki-sensei's lead and fucking one of their harem members, others had taken to remain jerking off before following the one that had cum on her back's lead and actually getting up from their seats and making their way to her and cumming on her sleeping form, man she had been annoyed after she woke up, luckily she wasn't in this situation alone as Mayumi and Chiriko who were near enough to her that they were in line of fire also needed to clean themselves and were stripped bare on her left and right sides. Finally she spoke

"It's all a superstition huh?" she drawled out as they glared at her for getting them caught into this. Their attention was drawn to the front of the room as two armed guards entered the room and spoke in unison

"Presenting Lady Reina!"

They then stood on each side of the door, and then from the door came a beautiful red headed woman, golden eyed.

Her hair was tied behind her in a bun, long ornamental hair needles holding it in place, on each side of her head was a loop of hair .

In her ears was a pair of sapphire earings and she was dressed in an elegant robe

"Hello girls, it's a pleasure to be here with you, please relax I assure you that I will do my best to make all of your first times great, unfortunately with my position my time is limited, so please go to the next room with your teachers after your turn alright?"

"Hai Reina-sama"

"Then let's begin" she said before removing her robes showing her hard 12 inch long 3 inch thick member, causing many of the girls to gulp in either anticipation or nervousness

"I know I'm a bit big but I'll be gentle" she said as she moved to one of the girls up front and slowly brought her in to a kiss her hand going down underneath the girls clothes to start playing with her snatch.

(meanwhile with Tsukino and her friends)

"Geez, would'ya look at the size of that thing" Mayumi muttered

"I-It is rather intimidating" Tsukino commented before Chiriko looked at them incredulously

"You're intimidated?! Look at me, that thing's gonna split me in half!"

With that in mind the 3 decided it would be best to stay out of sight, making their way through the crowd they found themselves a spot at the back of the room.

"Ahhhn~" The three turned back to the front of the room and got a bit wet at the sight of Lady Reina shooting her load into their classmates snatch, a trail of cum dribbling from the hole and down her dick as she pulled out and frenched the girl one last time and went to the next girl as the first made her way to the waiting room. For hours the 3 watched as everyone of their classmates lost their virginities and were fucked silly before limping to the waiting room.

Finally when it was their turn Chiriko was the first to go, turns out she was a screamer, her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room and the dick inside her could actually be seen pounding her small body, her shriek when when she came and was pumped full of cum, was damn near high enough to shatter all the glass in the area and they could see her womb expanding to take it all in, Mayumi and Tsukino were surprised she was actually able to limp to the other room properly.

Next was Mayumi, she surprisingly liked it rough, and Lady Reina did not disappoint, Tsukino didn't really know how to react to the sight of her friend being fucked into the ground like a bitch in heat, by the time it had ended Mayumi was little more than a drooling mess with cum leaking out of her abused hole, she needed to be carried out by one of the guards.

Finally it was her turn.

"Ara, looks like you're the last one (sigh) good, I was beginning to feel a bit tired"

_'beginning to feel tired she says, she fucks my entire class into submission and she's just STARTING to get A BIT tired'_

"And you're such a cutie to" she said eliciting a blush from Tsukino

"C-c-cute, Me? n-no I'm not that special"

"Nope, I can tell, you're one of the popular girls in your class aren't you" and the blush grew more and more red, she looked down only for Reina to gently cup her chin and lifts her face so that their eyes meet

"Just relax, I'll make you feel good" With that Reina closed the gap between them as their lips met, her hands gently drifting along Tsukino's body before coming to rest on her ass which she gave a small squeeze, Tsukino felt Reina's tongue pass over her lips asking for entry which she gave, she tried to fight back with her own tongue but was quickly dominated by the much more experienced futa, who proceeded to explore her every nook and cranny of her mouth. After a while the kiss ended as Reina pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their 2 tongues as Tsukino panted, a flushed look on her face.

Focusing on her face Tsukino could see the small smile on Reina's face before she leaned forward and started nibbling on her neck, on of her hands coming up from her ass to start caressing her breasts, she could feel the dick pressing up on her stomach as it released a constant stream precum which trailed down her stomach, to her crotch where she felt it passing over her sacred place before trailing down her legs. Slowly Reina raised her head only slightly before trailing her tongue around the clearly visible hickey on her collar bone.

"R-Reina-sama"

"fufufufu, does it feel good"

"H-hai, Reina-sama" with another giggle Reina began slowly trailing kisses down Tsukino's neck and down to her breasts before coming to her hardened nipple and swirling her tongue around it. Then with with a final lick she softly clamped down on it with her teeth

"Ah" without thinking Tsukino wrapped her arms around Reina who had taken the chance to move her other hand from Tsukino's ass, tracing feather like touches down Tsunkino's body until she arrived at the crotch and started gliding her fingers over the pink lips, before inserting a finger into the wet folds.

"Damn, you're so tight even one finger is a squeeze" she said as she started pumping her finger in and out of Tsukino's increasingly wet pussy, then suddenly she inserts a second finger

"(gasp) ah, ah"

"Do you like that?" Unconsciously Tsukino started to gyrate her hips, grinding her hips

"Ah, Ah Reina-sama~"

"It feels good, doesn't it"

"haaiii R-Reina-sama, I-it's so good"

"fufufu, Are you cumming? You are aren't you"

"Ah, n-no, It's coming out"

"Cum for me, let it go, cum"

"I-I'M CUMMIIING, AHHN~" Tsukino's pussy started squirting out copious amounts of love juice and her legs gave out causing her to fall to the ground twitching and convulsing from her orgasm. When she regained her bearings she noticed that Reina was missing before she suddenly felt her shoulders grasped as she was pushed face first onto the floor, with her ass now up in the air, feeling a pair of hands cup her breasts from behind and Reina's dick push between her thighs, the top of it rubbing on her vagina, and Reina's hot breath on the back of her neck. She then shuddered as Reina gave a sensual lick from her collorbone going up before nibbling on her earlobe.

Releasing her hold on one of Tsukino's breasts, Reina reached down and pinched her clit, while at the same time moving her hips, then finally she couldn't wait anymore and pulled back completely before thrusting her dick at a different angle, the head completely entering Tsukino's tight folds.

"Hiii~"

Slowly Reina began pushing deeper into Tsukino's pussy until she reached the half way point, then she pulled out to the tip and slammed into her reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb in one thrust

"AAHAAAAH!~" Tsukino instantly came at the feeling of Reina's dick slamming into her cervix, her juices squirting out around the massive phallus stretching out the walls of her vagina, without pause Reina begins pounding into Tsukino's virgin hole without even bothering to start out slow.

"Ohhhhh, you're pussy's great, I love it" She moaned out as she grabbed one of Tsukino's legs and raised it over her shoulder

"aha~ ah, Reina-sama~"

Leaning down with a grin Reina whispered on her ear

"I like you, join my harem, let me mark you"

"E-eh, I, I can't"

"Oh, and why not"

"Ah I'll...become the first female ruler" she managed to get out

"Ara, you think you can (pant pant) there's a reason it hasn't been done before you know

Tsukino didn't answer but just looked at Reina with a determined glint in her eye.

Reina grinned as she felt Tsukino reach closer and closer to her limit

"fufufu, well I can see you've got the drive" She increased her speed enjoying the sounds of Tsukino's moans

"But..." she felt Tsukino hit the edge

"I'm not gonna give up that easily" and she stopped just before Tsukino was about to cum

"E-eh, w-why"

"Arara, you want to cum... then let me mark you"

"Ehhh, Reina-sama please"

"Fufufu, nope" and with that Reina starts thrusting again only to stop again when she feels Tsukino about to cum, before doing it again, and again, and again.

"(pant pant), Reina-sama, let me cum pleeaase"

"Submit!"

"N-No"

"Give in!"

"I won't!"

_'tch, I won't be able to hold it much longer'_

"Mou, just give in and let me mark you already!"

Tsukino didn't answer, she just bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut.

Eventually Reina felt herself edging closer to her limit and tried to hold back as long as she could but it was futile

_'Damn' _with a final grunt she bottomed out inside of Tsukino and released her seed, finally allowing her to go over the edge as she screamed out her release, as ropy, streams of cum flooded into her womb.

"(pant pant) you're a stubborn one aren't you"

"..."

"What's you're name"

"...T-Tsukino"

"fufufufu, well Tsukino, you won, congratulations" she said as she pulled out of Tsukino's hole which started leaking her cum and got up, before heading back to the front of the room and putting on her kimono. Turning back to Tsukino who was still sprawled out on the ground catching her breath she gave a small smirk

"You're determination is rather admirable, you've caught my attention, you may just accomplish that goal of yours, the head start you have on your classmates certainly helps" she said and giggled a bit when Tsukino's eyes widened in shock

"fufufu, you know when people see me like this, with the guards and everything, many seem to forget that I got this position by being one of the strongest Kunoichi alive, you may fool others into believing you're weaker than you are but at your level it won't do any good to a ruler, I knew from just the strength and conntrol you exerted on your chakra the level you were at" With that she turned to one of her guards

"Tell the class they're permitted to use the baths and take them to the guest rooms, give each of them some new clothes to wear and inform them that they'll be staying the night"

"Hai Reina-sama" the guard said as she vanished to the next room,

"Good luck Tsukino-chan, I'll be watching from now on K" and with that last statement Reina left the room the second guard following behind her, as Tsukino shakily managed to pick herself up and start making her way to the next room

_'heh, so that was a ruler eh? I've got a long way to go' _she thought as she opened the door and made her way to her friends

* * *

**That's it for this chapter**

**So Tsukino's a woman now, good for her**

**Next Chap: Tsukino's VERY busy day**

**Till next time**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Ok**

**Ta Ta**


	3. Chapter 3

new poll on my page, please check it out


End file.
